


Mr Bean has the ATA Gene

by podlizzie



Category: Mr Bean/Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Bean just can’t resist touching the Ancient technology…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Bean has the ATA Gene

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/00005s1e/)

Title: [Mr Bean has the ATA Gene](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/29999.html)  
Author: [](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/profile)[**starrylizard**](http://starrylizard.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Fandom: Mr Bean/Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: Mr Bean, Dr Weir, OMC  
Summary: Mr Bean just can’t resist touching the Ancient technology…  
Rating: G – kiddie safe, Crack!fic!  
Length: 6:55

Links (mediafire): [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0iuv0i8ba1d5i4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ob8aoj00ivb01bb)  
Links (archive): [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/mr-bean-has-ata-gene) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/mr-bean-has-ata-gene-audiobook)


End file.
